1. Field
The invention is in the field of bathroom tissue roll holders and dispensers.
2. State of the Art
Most prior bathroom tissue dispensers carry the tissue roll on a removable rotating spindle generally having end pivot pins held between a pair of spaced apart brackets mounted to extend outwardly from the bathroom wall adjacent to the commode. The spindle must be removed and replaced to replenish depleted tissue rolls. Most commonly, the spindle has two separate, tandemly arranged, slideably connected sections held extended apart by built-in compression spring means. The sections must be manually pressed together to shorten the spindle for removal and installation within the holder. Such spindles are complicated and expensive, and require considerable manual dexterity for their removal and installation. The brackets are stressed repeatedly and tend to be loosened from the wall. Sometimes, a monolithic spindle is used, requiring that the brackets be sprung apart for its installation and removal, stressing the wall brackets even more severely. In some designs with such constant length pintles, an upwardly opening slot is provided in one or both of the brackets, to receive the end pivot pins provided on the spindle. All of these designs must be constructed and installed with considerable precision and care to prevent the irritation from premature tearing of the tissue from binding of either the spindle or the roll. Conversely, the spindle and roll also often tend to rotate so freely that unwanted lengths of tissue strip are unwound by the rotational inertia of the roll. This additional tissue is either wasted if used unnecessarily, or untidy if left unused pending from the roll. These dispensers position the spindle and roll parallel to the wall beside the commode. To avoid premature tearing, the tissue strip must be withdrawn inconveniently by motion of the user's hand in a plane perpendicular to the wall, so that sideward premature tearing of the strip is frequent. Often, the strip must be repeatedly gripped to unwind the desired length of tissue by repeated short uneven motions, further increasing the likelihood of premature tearing of the strip from the roll.